


One Step, Two Step

by shakiseola



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, but this time with joohyun's real love interest XD, loosely based on would u MV, practically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Basically this is how the Would U MV should have been.





	One Step, Two Step

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Seulgi was the one who would be the romantic and does all these gestures for the one and only Bae Joohyun.

_Sigh._

 

“Seriously unnie, I can even hear your internal sigh.” Yerim snickers beside you while peeling open bananas for the pancakes you two were currently making.

 

“Shut up Yerim-ah.” You playfully nudge her shoulder to which she only chuckles at.

 

It’s true that you have been sighing internally _and_ outwardly for a couple of days now though. You couldn’t help it.

 

“Have you seen Seulgi this morning?” You try to ask nonchalantly.

 

“There it is.” You hear Yerim mutter and you look pointedly at her direction. Your killer gaze doesn’t work on Yerim as she just grins back at you.

 

“I just wanted to make sure she had breakfast was all.” You shrug and snap back to the pancake batter you were mixing.

 

“Right.”Yerim drawls and you resist an eye roll. Seriously, you love this girl to the moon and back but sometimes (a lot of times) she’s just plain insufferable. But that’s probably why she was so endearing at the same time. Just this once, you give into an internal eye roll. 

 

“Do you still think Seulgi-unnie is avoiding you?” And there it was, the reason behind all your sighing and broodiness. Seulgi had been avoiding you ever since you wrapped up filming the music video for _Would U._

 

For some miraculous reason, Seulgi apparently wakes up before you now and is always out early for her supposed schedule. At night, you’d catch her already asleep before you could even ask how her day went. 

 

Not being able to interact with her aside from small talk was honestly driving you crazy. You weren’t used to this distant and cold version of Seulgi at all. The thought of it makes you sad again. You’ve been spending a lot of time pondering if you did something wrong to cause her to avoid you like this. 

 

“I don’t _think_ she is Yerim, I _know_ she’s avoiding me.” You pause what you’re doing in surrender and leave the bowl of batter on the table. “But I still have no idea why.” You confess out loud.

 

This time it was Yerim’s turn to sigh. She turns to face you and places her hands on your shoulders. 

 

“Unnie, you’re smart but you’re also incredibly dense.” She tells you suddenly.

 

You frown a bit not understanding her point. She just sighs again and drops her head before looking back up at you.

 

“She’s jealous unnie.” 

 

“Who’s jealous?” You just stare at the youngest in confusion.

 

Yerim groans at your reply. “Seulgi-unnie, _she’s_ jealous!”

 

“But why?” Seriously Yerim has to be more specific.

 

“You filmed a music video with a love interest.” Yerim announces flatly.

 

Oh.

 

_Ohhh._

 

“But we were just acting.” You say in your defense.

 

“Yeah but fans all over the world are probably going to be thrilled and will start shipping you and your _love interest_ once it comes out.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” You laugh a bit. Seriously if people truly knew you they’d notice you weren’t actually smiling your fullest in the video. It was pure acting for the sake of the video. Your true smile only comes out behind the cameras, within the boundaries of people you loved and trusted. 

 

But if you were being honest with yourself you’d rather there was no love interest at all. You had eyes for only one person in this world. But apparently said person is currently avoiding you because she was jealous.

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong I completely agree that it’s ridiculous but you know Seulgi-unnie, she overthinks sometimes, actually she overthinks a _lot_.” Yerim brings you back into your current situation.

 

You let out yet another sigh. “What do I do?” You feel a bit hopeless right now.

 

“Just go talk to her and tell her how you feel. How you _truly_ feel.” You squirm in place. Your feelings were complicated most of the time but when it came to your feelings for Seulgi? Nothing else was one hundred percent sure as that. 

 

You just weren’t sure what Seulgi herself wanted. You weren’t blind or cold-hearted. You’re pretty sure Seulgi feels something for you too. But you need her to tell you herself that. 

 

“How can I when she keeps avoiding me?”

 

Yerim gives you a slightly devilish grin and you shudder at that. This girl was always up to no good especially when she smiled that way.

 

“It’s your day off today right unnie?” 

 

You swallow a bit before nodding. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Here.” Yerim hands you a roll of paper kept sealed by a single red string.

 

You eye the piece of paper skeptically. “I swear if this is a prank.”

 

“Just trust me unnie.” Yerim cuts in.

 

You untie the string and open up the rolled paper. 

 

_Oh gosh._

 

In it was a time and place in beautiful hand written script. You slide your fingers over the words lightly. This could have only been written by one person.

 

“What are you waiting for unnie?” Yerim breaks your chain of thoughts and pushes you towards your room. “Go get dressed! You’re wasting precious time!”

 

“Yah Kim Yerim!” You halt and turn your head towards the younger girl. “I’m still making pancakes!”

 

“Leave that to me!” 

 

Your face pales at her statement. “Yerim-ah, the last time you cooked you almost burned the kitchen down.”

 

“Ohh that was before, I’ll ask Wendy-unnie to help me out.” She continues to push you forward to your room.

 

You finally give in and enter your room but give the younger girl a stern stare.

 

Yerim actually rolls her eyes. “Stop worrying unnie.” Those were her last words before shutting your room door hard.

 

You try to snap your mind back to the task at hand but get distracted as you hear the commotion outside the door.

 

“Wendy-unnie! Wake up! We need to make pancakes!” Yerim’s voice rang beyond the walls. 

 

You try to squash all your anxiety from the thought of Wendy and Yerim cooking _together_. Another sigh. You decide to finally open your closet and pick out something to wear. 

 

What was Seulgi up to. You were sure that was her handwriting on the piece of paper. Whatever it was it actually made your heart flutter. This was making you giddy and excited all of a sudden and you wouldn’t have been able to stop the smile forming on your lips at the thought.

 

But most of all, you’re simply thrilled to see Seulgi again. You missed her, the past few days felt like a blur. It was always like that without her. You’re going to punch her when you’re finally face to face. Then maybe, just maybe, you could finally get the courage to tell her how you feel.

 

You pick up a laced white dress that looked similar to the one you wore during the shooting of the music video. You smile at the thought, this dress was perfect and ironic at the same time. You drop the dress you were holding up when you suddenly hear another uproar coming from the kitchen.

 

“Yah! Do you even know how much milk you’re putting?” You hear Wendy’s panicked voice.

 

“Cooking is all about following your senses.” Yerim smugly says in reply. “Pour it here quickly.”

 

“Wait a minute. No, no, no!” Wendy really sounded apprehensive.

 

You drop your head on your hand. You can’t leave these two on their own for even two minutes. 

 

“Yah! You two really don’t match!” You yell finally opening your door.

 

Wendy and Yerim both jump in unison. “Unnie just focus on getting ready!” Yerim scolds you.

 

“We’ll be okay unnie, don’t worry about us.” Wendy reassures you.

 

You’re more worried about the kitchen burning down than the actual two people in it right now. But you just shake your head and let it be going back to getting ready instead. For now you’ll trust these two. That was one of the most unbelievable things you’ve ever said in your life.

 

One last sigh.Time to know what Seulgi was up to.

 

\--

 

Standing in front of a large pink wooden gate was something you never thought would happen in your life. But here you were, awkwardly standing and gripping the piece of paper tightly.

 

You scan your environment looking for any signs of human life. You read the location on the paper again to double check. This was the right place, right?

 

Somehow your silent questions were answered by the beautiful pink gate opening and revealing the one and only Park Sooyoung adorning a ceshire grin.

 

“Unnie! You’re finally here!” Sooyoung exclaims and holds your wrist pulling you inside.

 

You actually felt scared as the doors behind you close by themselves. It felt a lot like those horror movies Yerim forced you to watch with her (even though Yerim mostly just covers her face and you try to bravely face each horror scene). 

 

Sooyoung seems to have noticed your current mood as she turns back to face you. “Unnie are you okay?”

 

You just stay quiet, still frozen in place. So many thoughts were running through your head right now. You scan the area for possible exits and hiding spots. Okay what was happening to you right now.Yerim and her stupid movies were getting to you. Or maybe it was just your nerves.

 

Sooyoung shakes your shoulders lightly. “Unnieeee! Snap out of it.”

 

You finally shake your head and look at Sooyoung. “Sorry, I-“ You sigh. “Sooyoung-ah what’s going on?”

 

Sooyoung just smiles cryptic and hands you another roll of paper wrapped similarly to the one Yerim gave you earlier.

 

You frown a bit and hesitantly take the paper and unfold it. You relax when you recognize Seulgi’s hand writing again. 

 

_Une Lettre Mystérieuse_

 

That was all it read. You smile to yourself finally understanding what was happening here. 

 

Sooyoung notices your smile then. “Do you still think this is a prank?” She asks you.

 

You chuckle at that. “Why don’t you try being in my place with a suspicious looking Yerim giving you mysterious letters huh?”

 

“Touché.”Sooyoung replies. “Anyway! Good day madam, I am Park Sooyoung, designated to welcome you.”

 

That makes you laugh. “What are you, an usherette?” You laugh harder as Sooyoung pouts.

 

“Unnie! I’m trying my best here.” If it was possible, she pouts even more and looks like a really sad puppy. You may be scared of animals but if Sooyoung was a real puppy you would be less scared and would actually want to pat its head. 

 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” You take a deep breath stifling your laughter. “So what’s next miss escort?” You couldn’t resist remarking.

 

Sooyoung groans before replying. “I think you already know. Just go further in and follow the red string okay?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” You mock salute her before walking past and following the path before you.

 

“Unnie fighting!”Sooyoung cheers you on from behind.

 

You continue to wander through the area. It was like a mini jungle, just like in the Would U music video. How Seulgi found this place you have no idea.

 

Your heart warms at the thought of her again. You didn’t think she would have gone through all the trouble just to set this up. It was oddly romantic of her. But then again, Seulgi was always a secret romantic. It just sometimes gets buried under her cool and calm demeanor.Even though deep down she was an actual dork.

 

You break away from your thoughts as you feel something hit your shoes. You look down and chuckle at the sight. There was a ball of bright red string right there. You look back up quickly to try and find where it came from but to no avail.

 

So you decide to do what Sooyoung said and followed the red string. Hopefully at the end waiting for you was Seulgi.

 

This mini jungle was really relaxing if you were being honest. All the smoke and pollution from the city was blocked and was replaced by clean refreshing air. It would be perfect if Seulgi was walking by your side too.

 

Right at that moment you end up in an area filled with red strings hanging from the trees. You look around and spot one string different from the rest. Tied at the end of it was a piece of folded paper.

 

You triumphantly walk over and take the paper. This time along with the handwritten message, there were doodles surrounding it. You chuckle as you look through all of Seulgi’s drawings. There was a bear hidden behind palm leaves along with a bubble caption that said ‘ _Suivez le chemin qui mene a la Jungle_.’

 

You continue walking forward now with more enthusiasm. You stop in your tracks when you see a glimpse of a person’s back. 

 

_Seulgi._

 

It was Seulgi for sure.

 

She looks back as she hears the rustling of leaves but you hide behind the flowers suddenly flustered. Why were you even hiding? Didn’t you want to see Seulgi? Well, yeah but being so close to her now you feel like it was so sudden. Your nerves were getting the best of you.

 

You take a deep breath. It was just Seulgi, the person you’ve known for years. The person who first approached you back during trainee days when no one else wanted to. The person closest to you, who knew you the most. So why were you hiding?

 

Finally pushing the flower branch aside, you take a step forward, your face falls as Seulgi had already disappeared again. You sigh, this was your fault, you were fighting your inner battles for too long. But then you notice something in the corner of your eye and brighten at the sight of a white round box with a ribbon atop a fallen tree branch along with a beautiful pink and white flower crown beside it.

 

You go straight for it and open the box gently. You squeal, a bit too elated. You were starting to act like a high school girl but who cared at this point anyway. That was how Seulgi made you feel. She made you feel so many other things too.

 

Inside the box was another rolled paper but this time with a flower attached to it. You unroll it to find another message written and yet again with Seulgi’s doodles. She always had a way to make things more special and just, _Seulgi._

 

_Cettefois-ci,_  
_allez chercher._  
_Le Jardin Secret._

 

You bite your lip. The secret garden was next. If Seulgi was following the music video’s story then you wouldn’t find a letter nor a present next. You feel a big smile creeping up. 

 

You take the flower crown and place it on your head. Finally, it would be Seulgi next.

 

\--

 

This was definitely the last stop. 

 

You gasp at the scene before you. In front of you was a beautiful green house and you could hear faint music coming from inside.

 

The song was familiar. Your curiosity gets the best of you and you decide to finally open the door and go in. No wonder the song was familiar. Would U was playing from an unknown source (it oddly sounded like someone was singing it live) and you could feel yourself blushing.

 

Was this Seulgi’s way of asking you to be hers? Omo, omo. You slap your cheeks lightly and walk forward looking for the girl you’ve wanted to see for days.

 

The place was beautiful. You were surrounded by lavenders while red and white balloons floated around. Seulgi really outdid herself this time. The scene looked like it came straight from a fairy tale book.

 

A scowl was forming on your face though as you still couldn’t find Seulgi at all. But all that was replaced by shock when you felt someone hold your hand from behind but was quickly washed over with relief as soon as you recognized the touch. 

 

You close your eyes. The touch was so familiar. It was a touch that helped you through so much. During the times when you felt like giving up, that hand was always there to keep you up and steady. It was the hand you’d hold when you were scared or happy. Throughout everything that hand was there for you and would always be.

 

You finally turn around and feel your heart warm up at the sight before you. Seulgi was smiling brightly at you, her eyes scrunching into beautiful crescents. She looked stunning in a simple button down shirt with a neck tie and a black skirt ensemble.

 

“You found me.” She tells you softly.

 

You give her hand a squeeze and smile back fondly. “Seulgi-ah, you made me walk so much.” You couldn’t help but whine. You were always like this, the fake maknae of Red Velvet.

 

Seulgi laughs happily and raises her other hand to scratch at the back of her head. It was a nervous habit of hers. Something you noticed she did since you two became friends.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” She smiles at you sheepishly. “You look beautiful by the way. The flower crown is really perfect on you.” Seulgi tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

 

You feel a blush creeping in. Damn it, can this girl be any less cute and smooth? “Well, after everything I’ve been through. Now that I finally found you, what’s my prize?” You ask her boldly.

 

At that, Seulgi ducks her head a bit and a rosy color dusts her cheeks.

 

“Me.” She mumbles.

 

You smile at this shy girl and raise her chin with your hand to make her look at you. “I didn’t catch that.” You smile at her to try and lessen her nerves.

 

Seulgi honest to god whimpers. “Don’t make me say it again unnie.” 

 

You shake your head. “I want to hear it loud and clear.”

 

She sighs before speaking up. “Me, _I’m_ your prize Joohyun.”Seulgi shrugs as if to say _‘It’s just me.’_ Like being _just_ her wasn’t enough. God what to do with this girl.

 

Your face lights up at her words. But Seulgi thought your silence meant something else and started rambling instead. “I know it’s not actually a great prize. I’m just me, why would you want that right? I’m sorry I made you go through this cheesy treasure hunt. I just wanted to…”

 

You cut her rambling with your finger on her lips. “Sshh. None of that baby bear.” You couldn’t help using that nickname. You stand closer to her putting your arms around her neck. You feel her relax as she wraps her hands around your waist and you lean on her forehead.

 

“Seulgi-ah, I missed you.” You confess. “So much.”

 

Seulgi sighs and she’s so close you could feel her breath tickling your face. “I missed you too. I’m sorry for avoiding you. I just let my insecurity and jealousy overtake me.”

 

“I know.” You reply and start gently swaying to the music.

 

“Wait what, you knew?” Seulgi frowns a bit and you just chuckle.

 

“Yerim told me.”

 

“That little-“

 

You tut her instead. “If she didn’t tell me I would have kept thinking that you hated me.”

 

Seulgi looks taken aback at your words. “Joohyun, I would never.”

 

You pull her back down. “I know that now.” 

 

“I’m an idiot, I’m sorry you thought that.” 

 

Your reply was cut as Seulgi started singing instead. She was singing the lines to Would U with her beautiful voice and you’re captivated just like always.

 

_I see your feet coming towards me_  
_Step by step, closer to me_  
_My feelings are growing and I can’t hide it anymore_  
_Come on come on come on_

 

You remember all the times you two stood on a stage together, singing and dancing together. How you got strength by just glancing at her as she gives you a reassuring smile and you’re left to marvel at how amazing she was.

_When I lift my head and look at you_  
_You softly kiss me on the cheeks_

 

“Would you, would you girl, would you be mine?” She says the last verse as a question and looks at you hopefully.

 

You’re glued to Seulgi right now. It felt like time stopped moving and there was only you and her on this planet right now.

 

Well you were thinking that until you hear a muffled squeal a few feet away behind the bushes. Seulgi groans as she notices the sound too. 

 

You don’t bother it anymore as you just focus on this beautiful girl in front of you instead. You gently hold her cheek with your other hand and bring her back to you.

 

Seulgi’s face had a slight red tint again and it was just so cute. You inch your face closer until your lips were just millimeters apart. 

 

“I think we have an audience.” Seulgi whispers to you.

 

Seulgi’s theory was proven further as a voice very similar to Wendy slightly shouts in frustration but got cut before she could finish. “Just kiss alre-“ 

 

“I noticed.” You chuckle. “But I don’t care.” You announce before closing the distance and finally doing what you wanted to do for years. Thinking about it now, you’re amazed you lasted this long without tasting Seulgi’s lips.

 

Seulgi presses her lips firmer into yours and you reciprocate deepening the kiss. Her lips were so soft. It felt so right, being in Seulgi’s arms like this, kissing her senseless. You thread your fingers gently into Seulgi’s locks. A small whine comes out of Seulgi and you smile into the kiss.

 

This was definitely right.

 

“Finally!” A voice that sounded like Sooyoung’s (definitely Sooyoung’s) echoed around the greenhouse and you pull back slightly from Seulgi to catch your breath but still kept her close.

 

Seulgi’s looking at you so tenderly you felt like your heart could burst. “Is that a yes?”

 

You give her a quick kiss on the lips before nodding. “Yes, a million times yes.” You two just stand there grinning at each other. 

 

This time a collective sound of shrieking makes you both roll your eyes and laugh at the same time.

 

“You guys can come out now.” Seulgi announces to the nosy spectators.

 

“No one’s here!” Wendy’s voice shouts. You chuckle at their antics.

 

“It’s okay guys, I won’t kill you.” You assure them.

 

“Really unnie?” This time it was Yerim who spoke up.

 

“YesYerim-ah, so come on out already.” 

 

At that, three figures emerge from the bushes with their heads down and looking ashamed of themselves.

 

“We’re sorry for interrupting your moment.” Wendy apologizes.

 

“Not really.” Yerim mutters until Sooyoung elbows her. “I mean yeah, we’re sorry I guess.” 

 

“Congratulations Seulgi-unnie, told you it would work.” Sooyoung smiles proudly.

 

Seulgi smiles back bashfully. “Thank you guys, without you all I wouldn’t have had the courage to ask the girl of my dreams out.” She side glances you then and you turn flushed in a second.

 

You squash your blush and face Seulgi fully instead. “Oh? I think you only asked me to be yours but not out on an actual date yet.” You raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Ohh uhh…” Seulgi transformed into a bundle of nerves again. You loved how you had this effect on her.

 

“Unnie just ask her out!” Yerim exclaims exasperated.

 

“Yah!”Seulgi pouts at Yerim. You chuckle and just turn her face back to you gently.

 

“Well Seulgi-ah?” You ask expectantly.

 

Seulgi visibly gulps. “Joohyun will you…uhm. Would you go on a date with me?” 

 

You try not to feel insecure as four pairs of eyes look at you anxiously. You take Seulgi’s hand and kiss the back of it before answering. “Of course you dummy.”

 

Seulgi actually squeals and you just smile at her as she pulls you into a tight hug. You both laugh as Sooyoung joins in and pulls Wendy and an indignant Yerim into the hug-fest. 

 

Today was perfect, you think to yourself. Even though you and Seulgi weren’t alone, it felt oddly more complete with your three other members here. No matter how exasperating they were. 

 

This time, you let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Uhm, so Joohyun-unnie, I think this is the best time for me to tell you something.” Yerimblurts out.

 

You eye her warily. “What is it.”

 

“Well, so uhm.” Yerim nudges Wendy’s arm signaling her to help out.

 

Wendy just goes rigid and looks like a deer caught in headlights. “So uhm, remember that you let Yerim-ah and I cook pancakes? Well…”

 

You’re starting to feel a headache coming. “Son Seungwan, Kim Yerim!” 

 

Wendy and Yerim actually turn around a bolt. What the hell?

 

“Yah! Don’t run away from me!”

 

“We love our lives unnie! We want to keep it!” Yerim shouts while still running away.

 

The sound of Seulgi’s laughter snaps you out of your fury and calms you instead. You rub your temples calming your nerves at the same time Seulgi wraps her arms around your waist and nudges you to look at her.

 

“Let them go this time.” Seulgi asks you calmly.

 

You sigh, this time out of frustration. “I don’t know why I still love those two.”

 

“I know, I think the same way sometimes.”

 

“I’m just, gonna go and check on those two. I don’t think I can stomach anymore of your sweetness.” Sooyoung says and disappears behind the greenhouse doors while mumbling something about how her blood sugar probably shot up and all.

 

“I feel like they’re my children sometimes.” You say thinking outloud.

 

Seulgi laughs at that. “You’re going to be a great mother someday Joohyun.”

 

“Well you’ll have to ask me to marry you first then.” You feel proud of yourself as Seulgi furiously blushes.

 

“One day Joohyun. Just you wait.” Seulgi bravely declares.

 

Your heart does a little happy dance and you just lean forward and kiss this woman again. It’s softer this time. It felt a lot like a promise. A promise for a future, a future together.

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” You tell her as you two break apart.

 

You two just stay like that. Forehead to forehead, taking each other in. This relationship was relatively new but then again not. 

 

“I mean, everyone already thinks we’re like a married couple anyway.” You remember all those vlive comments and how you always secretly thought they were right.

 

“You’re right.” Seulgi kisses the top of your forehead.

 

“I wanna be a bridesmaid!” You hear Yerim exclaim from outside and you resist the urge to groan as Seulgi just laughs again and you’re back at being mesmerized by her.

 

Everything is perfect alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First ever seulrene fic so I just wanted to make it short and simple. I mean originally seulrene but it somehow turned into a semi ot 5 XD but come on, I can't imagine seulrene without the other 3 members anyway.
> 
> Also, I love Joohyun/Yerim banter :3
> 
> Aaand you can find me on tumblr betteroffwithart-hyung.tumblr.com
> 
> And twitter: @jes_keith


End file.
